


The Birthday Haul

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs best birthday haul ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Haul

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned by a conversation about fic/content ratings - and in my argument that slash doesn't automatically necessitate a PG13 rating I used this example: I write a fic about Tony buying Gibbs a cupcake for his birthday with nothing but a knowing smile exchanged between them - it's gonna be Rated G. And guess what? I write that same fic with Ziva buying Gibbs the cupcake instead, it's STILL going to be rated G. I write a fic about Tony and Gibbs and the 101 little perverted things they can DO with that cupcake, it's gonna be NC-17. And yep, you guessed it, although Ziva could probably come up with 102 little perverted things to do with that cupcake, it's still an NC-17 fic.
> 
> I really really wasn't planning on writing the cupcake fic, but then KaylaShay fed the bunny and yadda, yadda, here is G-rated cupcake slash. ~CJ

Gibbs looked up from the workbench where his birthday present haul was laid out when he heard the soft footsteps padding down the stairs. He shot a curious look to the interloper, someone that he hadn't seen much of because the Director had had him jumping through hoops all week.

"I didn't want you to think I forgot your birthday." Tony said with his patented grin.

There was something about Tony tonight, something different and Gibbs was hard pressed to figure out what it was. But then again, here in this place, his basement, he was different too. More relaxed and himself, he could let the walls come down, apparently so had Tony.

"You've had a rough week, Tony." Gibbs replied with a playful grin, deliberately using Tony's first name.

"Yeah, well... anyway..." he pulled his hand from behind his back and produced a cupcake with a single birthday candle poking out the top. With a flourish he pulled out his own Zippo, which he treasured as it had been a birthday gift from Gibbs three years ago, and lit the candle, "Happy Birthday, Jethro."

Whether it was the use of their first names, their relaxed body language, or the fact that it was just the right point in space and time, as Gibbs looked in Tony's eyes as he blew out the candle there was no question that it was the beginning of something for them both. And his wish was simple, not to screw it up.

And as they stood shoulder to shoulder at the bench, sharing that cupcake and oogling Gibbs' new toys, Tony teased, "Good haul this year."

Gibbs looked and him sideways and with a knowing little grin replied, "Best year ever."

And somehow Tony knew he wasn't talking about what was lying on the bench.

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
